Hidden talents and Unmistakable Love
by Stef15
Summary: Rosalie Hale, Forks High's Drama Club Freak and Emmett McCarty, Forks High's Football Rising Star. What happens when they end up working together in the school play? Will love bloom? Lemons ConanPairings Rated M for later
1. Prolouge

**Hidden Talent and Unmistakable Love**

**Chapter 1: Introduction to my life.**

I never knew i could say it. The words that were released from my mouth.

The words 'I love you, Emmett McCarthy'. These words ended my life but at the same time opened doors to a new one. You are probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. So let me break it down for you.

My name is Rosalie Hale known as Rose, yes like the flower. I am seventeen years old (eighteen in a couple of months), I'm in my senior year and I _was_ going to spend my last year alone as in without a boyfriend like my previous years of high school.

But that changed when _he _walked into my life. Wait, did I finish about me?

Anyway, I have blonde hair bluey-green eyes and some people think I'm gorgeous. You may think that boys are going crazy over me, you're wrong. The reason for this is, I am a member of the book club, science club, drama club and various school choirs and I'm literally known as a teacher's pet which I'm not btw. This is why I have never had a boyfriend, this is not including the guy in 3rd grade who had his hand in his pants every minute. And just to mention he liked me and I regretly went along with it.

And don't worry about the friends area, I'm soo happy with my friends. They are literally my life.

Keeping up?

You probs wanna know who the hell Emmett McCarthy is. One word: a SexGod.

All the girls are after him, he's the most sexiest guy in Forks High and living on the planet. In easier words, here is a quick bio on him:

**Name**: Emmett McCarthy

**DOB**: 14th January 1992

**Hair**: Dark Brown

**Eyes**: Blue

**Body build**: Muscular type figure

**Cultural Background**: Italian and American

**Speaking languages**: English and Italian

**Status**: Single (for now)

**Dating experiances**: Heaps, too many to count

**Personality**: Funny, lovable, sexy, a good friend, unpredictable and cute (teddy bear cute)

I think you've got the point but one word to sum it all up; Popular. Not in a million years would Emmett go out with an unpopular girl, well that's what we all think. Status is everything to him and his little 'posse', he would not survive being unpopular.

He is the quarterback on the football team, the class poet and he's a valedictorian. We have only three classes together; Italian, Roman literature and Sex Ed. I know what youy're thinking, Sex Ed seriously? Yeh i know, my mum Esme wants me to do this class in case I come home pregnant one day. She is soooo Cautious, my mother.

In school we have cliques. You have the jocks, the shakespearians, the creative club, the amatears, the outcasts and the goths. No, I am not in the outcast group but close enough. I'm part of the Shakespearians containing most of the Drama club. We are the entertainment of the school that the school doesn't appreciate but oh well. This is not including the football game season where all the school attends, yes even me.

Our school plays, no one attends, seriously it looks like they think of us as a plague. Emmett McCarthy is a jock, no suprise there. But it felt as if that first week when he decided to join the school play to get in a lead with the Yale scholarship, it was when our lives were turned around.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back. So sorry for the year long disappearance.

I currently have given up on my story 'You Can Assume', if anyone wants to continue it go ahead. But please tell me first.

I hope u guys like my new story, i definantly will succeed in finishing this one. LOL

Thanks guys for reading and supporting me with reviews and favorite story and author posts. Thanks sooo much.

Luv u guys heaps,

S

P.S don't forget to review :P


	2. First Meeting

**Hidden Talents and Unmistakable love**

**A/N **I'd really like to thank my best friend DanielaCullen1901 for being the best BETAreader or else this story would be a flop. just kidding!!! LOL

Please enjoy and I'd like to thanks all my readers for their wonderful reviews

**Chapter 2:** First Metting

* * *

Great, the first day of school is here. Why can't I be home for another week or two? But no life is too cruel. I woke up that morning and stared at the ceiling asking why holidays go so quickly when I remembered today was School Production Sign up Day and Auditions were later today as well. That cheered me up! I got out of bed so fast, it was incredible. I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Esme, my mum greeted me.

'Good morning sweetie' said my mother, Esme. And should I say, my single mother whom the mailman is crushing on. Lol, My twin brother Jasper, my sister Bella and I laugh about that all the time, mom thinks it's cute. But we all know she is crushing on that Doctor Whatshisname.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen is about 39 years old and has two sons, Emmett McCarty who for some reason goes by his deceased mother's name and Edward Cullen. He also has a daughter called Alice. Emmett's the same age as I am; he's an 18 year old, big, muscular hunk of a guy who is absolutely gorgeous. Edward is the same age as my sister Bella. And Alice is also the same age as me and Jasper.

'Good morning Mom, how's your crush lately?' I say, I always tease her about her infatuation with Carlisle.

'Rose, don't be silly. He is not my crush, ok?' she always replied. Yeh Yeh, cause it's not that obvious. God she is in some serious denial.

I had breakfast and drove my BMW M3 convertible (did I mention it's red? Hot colour huh?) to school, Jasper in the passenger seat and Bella in the back. As I got out of the car, I suddenly got a hot flush. Why do you say? Because a sexy young man just parked into the car park across from me who goes by the name Emmett McCarty. Plucking my courage back up, I succeeded in walking though the school front doors without a hint of discreet. I was really proud of myself. I then ran to the Notice Board for Production sign up. As I was signing my name on the board for an audition for the play which I found out was going to be 'Romeo and Juliet', my favourite love story of all time, a godlike voice came from behind me.

'Hey' it said, as I turned to see Emmett standing behind me.

"Rosalie, right?' he said.

'Yeah um...Rose actually' I managed to say.

'Oh uh, Rose um… could you write my name up on the board for me?' he said which surprised me.

'Sure though, Emmett shouldn't you belong on the football field instead of a stage?' I said, not realising I sounded ignorant and stereotyped him, God could I be anymore bitchier.

'Uh yeh it's just I really want to get a scholarship this year and they told me I had to participate in a co curricular group or project.' He said, not sounding offended, phew. 'So I chose the school play which I thought might be fun. Secretly I've always been a fan of Shakespeare. My father is very fond of him.'

'Oh ok, um... I've got to go... somewhere' I said awkwardly. I didn't know what to say to this hotness of a man.

'Oh, then I'll see you at auditions, Rosa...sorry Rose' he said politely. The sound of my name coming off his lips was like a dream. I can't believe I was talking to Emmett McCarty!

_Later in the Afternoon;_

All the auditionees were gathered in the theatre and chatting wildly while I warmed up my voice, using some techniques I knew. One by one the students got booted off the stage and criticised. Gee, Mrs Claremont is getting feistier every year. Then it was my turn, I walked up to the stage and climbed the stairs. My heart was hammering like a jack hammer in my chest. As I stood on the stage facing the audience, I saw Emmett sitting in the back row smiling at me. I looked away and told myself to focus. I could not get distracted, too much was at stake.

'Rosalie Hale, may I ask what you are presenting us with today?' she said.

'Yes, I will be singing a song for the musical Les Miserables called 'On my Own'.' I said. I could feel Emmett's eyes watching me as I sat down at the piano and began to play as I sang;

**(B/N: Just wanted to say that RoseHathaway15 sang this song at school and she was AMAZING!!)**

_'On my own, pretending he's beside me.  
All alone, walk with him 'til morning.  
Without him, I feel his arms around me.  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me.  
In the rain, the pavement shines like silver.  
All the lights are misty in the river.  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight and all I see is him and me forever and forever.  
And I know it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself and not to him.  
And although I know that he is blind still I say there's a way for us.  
I love him but when the night is over, he is gone.  
The river's just a river.  
Without him, the world around me changes, the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.  
I love him but every day I'm lonely.  
All my life I've only been pretending.  
Without me, his world will go on turning, the world is full of happiness that I have never known.  
I love him, I love him, I love him...  
But only on my own...'_

I finished and the applause deafened me. I looked to see Emmett shouting, 'Go Rose, Whooo!!!' my heart literally performed somersaults and cartwheels in my chest. The applause died down as I walked off the stage.

'Miss Hale, wait, come back. Everyone be quiet. Miss Hale, you have an extraordinary talent, well done!' she said. 'Emmett McCarty, you're up.' Everyone went silent. As I took a seat at the end of the front row, Emmett walked past me. At the same time we acknowledged each other. I said 'Good Luck' and he said 'That was amazing, well done!' I blushed and he chuckled. I internally cursed the family gene that caused me to blush, my sister and I had the same problem, she did it more often however. He stood on the stage and looked straight at me. God, why does he have to be so god damn hot!? Ok girl, calm down, your Rosalie Hale, poker face girl, poker face.

'Ok, Emmett, how are you going to entertain us today?' Mrs Claremont said.

'I'm going to be singing a song called The Middle, it's not really a theatre song but... it's one of my favourite songs.' he said as he picked up an electric guitar from side stage and tuned it.

He began strumming on the guitar and a few seconds later the 'God' began to sing.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything  
everything will be alright (alright).  
Hey, you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything  
(everything) will be alright (alright).  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything  
(everything) will be alright (alright).  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything  
(everything) will be alright (alright).  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything  
(everything) will be alright (alright)._

As soon as he ended the song, the applause rose. I clapped fiercely, he was AMAZING!

'Emmett McCarty, wow, wow, wow! I never knew you could sing.' Mrs Claremont said. I was speechless. I had no idea he could sing. Actually no one here knew he could sing. How could he keep that from us? He walked down the steps and over to me.

'That was really good; I never knew you could sing.' I said.

'Yeh, apparently I can.' he said and then added 'You're not too bad yourself' Wow, I love Emmett's compliments, what a gentlemen.

'Ah thanks. So I'll see you around.' I said more confidently than before. That's it girl, make him work for it.

'Yeh and hopefully we'll be working together for the school play. That'll be fun.' he said meaning every word. I swooned.

'Yeh, it will.' Omg, did he just say that he would like to spend time with me? Shut up, Rose!!! Breathe and don't get over excited!!! Ok... ok.... I am calm.

'So... I have to go but I'll see you 'round.' he said to me as he walked out. I leaned against the wall and sighed, the God that is Emmett McCarty.

.................

As I drove home, I was awfully quiet and my siblings knew something was up, I was surprised they hadn't bothered me yet. But I couldn't help wondering what Emmett meant when he said that it'll be fun working together for the school play. Did it mean that he liked me or he wants to be friends…or more? Shut up! Look at yourself Rose.

3 things to know about Rosalie Hale

1) Rosalie Hale does not fall head over heels for a guy.

2) If she does, she does not rack her brain over it and

3) Rosalie Hale should have more dignity.

Oh boy. 


	3. Love is Blooming

**Hidden Talents and Unmistakable Love**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the extremely long wait, I'm hitting myself for it. From hw to life consuming events, I've had absolutely no time to write this story. I'll update quicker from now on. Thanks for all the reviews and keep reading, it's not going to be as cheesy as you think. Thanks!**

........................................

I gasped aloud as I read my name next to the leading role.

**Juliet:** Rosalie Hale

**Romeo:** Luke Prescott

**Mrs Capulet: **Liana Hamsberry

**Mr Capulet: **Ian Maganet

**Lady in Waiting: **Taylah Collins

**Paris: **Emmett McCarty

**Servants: **Timothy Headshaw

Lauren Kingston

**etc.**

Poor Emmett, and I think he was really sure he got it.

Other students were crowding around the notice board. Shouts of joy and cries of distress erupted all around me. I floated into my own little world and absolutely zoned out. I was so engrossed in my mind, I didn't notice a dark figure come up to me and say 'Hello'.

'What?' I asked, completely confused. As I turned around, I bumped into Emmett who I realised was the person who said hello.

'Hi' he said, surprisingly curious of my sudden confusion.

'Oh, hi' I said awkwardly.

He bent over to see the board and said ' Oh well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be.' he said, showing not a bit of disappointment. 'But Paris is a great character to play, I know he's evil and all but he is a great guy.'

'Yeh I know, he's pretty.... cool' I said. Pathetic!

'And plus in the process, my character's purpose is to win your heart's love. So that will be fun.' OMG did he just say he is going to enjoy winning my heart's love? OMFG

'Um yeh. It will be fun.' i said, trying to catch my breath.

'So i'll see you 'round?' he asked me as he began to walk off.

'Yeh um, i'll see you around.'

And as he was walking away, we both turned around at the exact same time and began asking a question to the other. How ironic!

'I was.......' 'Hey, you.......' we said.

'You first.' I said curiously.

'Oh, okay. Umm, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a bit to eat on Saturday night?' he said.

OMFG did he just ask me that? ' Um yeh that would be cool.' I said trying not to sound like an idiot.

He chuckled and said ' I've actually got football practise in 5, so I've got to go. I'll see you Saturday.'

'Yeh, see you there.' I said as I plastered an 100 watt smile on my face that refused to come off.

'See you' he said as he walked away, I could feel that repulsive blood rush to my cheeks. OMG, i know this feeling! Please say its not happening. Though I can't say I blame myself, he sure has I nice ass. Shut up, Rose! If he has a nice ass, he'll have a nice upper body as well. Rose, control yourself! I bet he has a nice lower body too. OH my God! What's happening to me? I think I'm falling in love. There I said it. That stupid, unmistakable love.

When I got home, I was greeted by a squealing Bella.

'Omg! You got the part, you got the part!' she said.

'Bella, Bella, calm down!' I said reassuringly.

'She has been like that all afternoon.' said Jasper as he came down the stairs to join as in the hallway. 'And guess what? Mum invited someone over for dinner tonight. Have a guess who?'

'Who?' I asked, deeply hoping it's not who I think it is.

'Carlisle Cullen and his family!' Bella said excitedly.

'Great' I say sarcastically. I don't think Bella got my actual feeling there but I know Jasper did. Oh no. He knows! As soon as I thought that, he turned to look at me and gave me a look that screamed 'I know your secret!'. Oh well, he better not tell anybody.


	4. The Awkward Dinner

Hidden Talents and Unmistakable Love

Chapter 4

A/N Heys guys thanks for all the great reviews, the more reviews I receive, the quick my confidence to write more increases. thanks for all the support and don't stop reading because it's going to get real good. Sorry guys that I'm writing such short chapters, they'll get longer I promise! xoxo

That night, there were eight people sitting at the table where there normally are four. The seating arrangement was Carlisle at the end of the table and Esme on the other. On Carlisle's left, there was Edward, then Alice and then Emmett. And on his right, there was Bella, then Jasper and then there was me. Ironically, the arrangement had me sitting across from Emmett which was a bit awkward but enjoyable. He was the one who began all the conversations but by the end of the night, we both engaged in a topic that fancied us both; (my secret obsession) cars.

'So you drive a BMW M3 convertible?' he asked me.

'Yeah. You drive a Jeep, right?' I asked

'Ha-ha, yeah. It's a man's car.' he said proudly.

'Ha, right.' I laughed.

'You two seem to know each other well.' said Esme as she watched us curiously.

'Um yeah. We're actually in the school production together.' he said.

Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward begin to chuckle silently.

'Let me guess, you're Romeo' Alice said, pointing at Emmett, 'and you're Juliet.' pointing at me.

I wish. Shut up Rose! I thought. 'Ha-ha, not quite.' I said.

'Unfortunately not.' said Emmett. _Gulp! _I turned to look at him, he was smiling.

'Ooo, I see what's going on here.' said Bella.

'Absolutely nothing,' Emmett and I said at the same time. Unintentionally of course, although this caused some gawking from both families as they tried to make a connection.

The night went on, everyone laying random comments about me and Emmett and how we are made for each other. It then ended when the Cullens decided to call it a night.

'So, are we still on for Saturday night?' asked Emmett as he walked out the door and into the night.

'Yeah, why wouldn't we be?' I asked.

'Oh, no reason, I just thought it may have depended on how tonight went but no worries. Forget I asked.' he said.

'Oh ok.' I said while confused.

'So, I'll meet you at Pino's at 7:30?' he asked.

'Yeh sure, I'll be there.' I said.

'Ok, see you then.'

'Bye' I said as I shut the door behind me. Does he get hotter and hotter every day?

'Good night!' I call out to whoever was around and ran to my room to prevent any comments or teasing questions. As I fell asleep, I began to dream the production with the two lead actors embraced in a romantic scene; Emmett and I.


	5. First Date

Hidden Talents and Unmistakable Love

Chapter 5

**A/N Hey Ho, to all my fans. I've been on a roll tonight. I have written 3 whole chapters, but I am not putting them up until my inbox is full of story reviews and story and author alerts! 'Evil laugh' I'm not going to hold out on you too long cause that would be just plain mean. **

**Sorry that my chapters have been so short but don't worry I have a long one for you here. **

**And also I'm so sorry for the long, long wait but you will forgive me for it with this awesome chapter! **

**I also want to thank my best friend and beta DanielaCullen1901, for not killing me for my grammar and spelling and fixing it up! **

**Thanks guys for supporting me and I hope you enjoy reading this one. Xoxo Stef**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

'Mum, I'm going out to do a late night shopping.' I called out. There I was in a cute cream, short, puffy sleeved top and a pair of short shorts and some black heels, trying to sneak out of the house to go on a date with the one and only Emmett McCarty. _Ugh, I'm giving up! I'm in love!_ I thought.

'But sweetie, I did the shopping yesterday.' Esme called back.

'Ugh, I have to get something that I forgot to tell you to buy yesterday.' I said, 'It's a late minute thing.'

'You're going to the shops dressed like that?' said Jasper as he came down the stairs to find me in an outfit that I'd never wear to the shops.

'Let me guess where you're going after the shops, maybe on a date?' he said, proving that he won't be fooled. 'You know I can read you like an open book, I am your twin after all. Plus you are not that hard to read.'

'Damn it' I said.

'Though please say you are going out with someone decent, you don't have to tell me who, even though I may already know.' he said smirking. I just stood there and stared at him with disgust.

'Aww, Rosie's going on a date, it better not be that biker again.' said Esme as she joined Jasper and I at the door.

'Did I just hear that Rosie's going on a date?' cried Bella as she ran down stairs. And it went on, soon after they found that I was going on a date with Emmett not a biker. They mysteriously shut up about it and let me go. Before I left, Esme came to me and said

'Emmett's a wonderful young man, have fun tonight sweetie.'

_My life is soo confusing, I just can't keep up!_

When I arrived at Pino's restaurant, I was ten minutes late. I ran to the reserved table where Emmett was sitting and sat down.

'I'm so sorry I'm late, the family bombarded me with questions on where I was going.' I said.

'Nah, it's alright. My family did the same though it didn't take as long' he said amusingly. I casually slapped him on the arm for being rude to me_. God, his biceps are huge!_

He passed me a menu and we decided on what we were eating. When the waiter came we placed our orders.

'Um, I'll get the porterhouse steak with chips and salad **(AN: that is something I'd order! Lol) (BN: Yeah, she is a bottomless pit that doesn't put on weight like the rest of us).**' he said.

'And I'll get the Caesar salad, thanks' I said.

'Your order will be here in a moment.' he said and he walked off into the kitchen.

'So have you studied your script yet?' he asked as the waiter walked off.

'Not yet but I'm very familiar with it' I said.

'Got a favourite line?' he asked deeply curious in my answer.

'He he well... (Coughs) 'Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo.'' I say with deep enthusiasm, making Emmett laugh. 'What about you?'

'Um, I'm not really sure. I don't know which my favourite is' he said, though I could tell there was something else on his mind.

'So do you think we've been caught out yet?' he asked. At first I didn't know what he was talking about but I soon realised.

'Well, my family has figured it out' I said. 'Why do you ask?'

But before he could reply, a waiter came with our food and I never got to hear his answer. As we ate, I couldn't help but notice that we haven't said a word to each other. Every few seconds I'd sneak a glance at him. The outline of his face was hard and stiff, I noticed as I watched him eat. At that moment, he looked up and smiled as he caught me staring.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing...I just noticed how beautiful you are.' I said, soon after Emmett began to chuckle and I then realised what I had just said.

'Did I just say that out loud?' I asked completely mortified, unfortunately he was still laughing.

'Wow, I'm just surprised is all. Usually it's a word like handsome, sexy or even to-dye-for. But beautiful, that's something I don't hear every day.' he said, just ending his laughter. I was so shocked all I could do was blush. Something I inherited from my family, mostly my sister. We were slowly coming to the end of the night and we were continuing to sit in silence. Our meals came and went as we ate and secretly stole glances at each other. After the waiter brought our check, two more sentences were spoken. We were standing at the register and I was getting out my wallet to pay my share.

'It's on me' he said as he put his hand on mine and lowered it.

'Thanks' I said while I blushed unintentionally yet again.

We were silent as we walked out the door and into a rush of cold air. He must have seen me shiver because he immediately shrugged off his leather jacket and draped it around my shoulders.

'Here.' he said. I was so bewildered that all a let out in return was a muffled 'thanks' accompanied with a red face. As we reached the car, he strode to my side and opened the door for me. As soon as I was safely in the car and he had made his way into the driver's seat, we took off down the long winding road. I had no idea why he was acting so shy, I mean he is usually so talkative, loud, aggressive, hot, sexy, _orgasmic…_

_Whoa! Sidetracked and off the point, completely!_

Anyway, I just can't get my head around that he is so unusually quiet. We were getting closer to home and he still hadn't said anything. So I broke the silence.

'That dinner was really good.' I said, 'I've never been to Pino's before and they defiantly live up to the expectations.'

'Yeah, it's pretty good.' he said without looking at me. And that was the last thing either of us said until we reached the front of my house. As he swiftly parked in my driveway, not a word was said by him.

_So, is he going to say goodnight..._ I thought. Just as I thought this, he spoke.

'Okay, I'm just going to go out and say this,' he said, 'I'm not usually like this.'

'Why are you so nervous?' I asked.

'Umm, I've never been on a date...' he began. I quickly cut him off as I said,

'You never have been on a date? Yeah, ok. Not even I would fall for that...' though I stopped babbling when I glimpsed the look of annoyance on his face.

'Sorry, keep going.' I said guiltily and a little embarrassed.

'Nah, it's okay. It wasn't important.' he said sadly.

'No, you need to say it. I want to hear what you were going to say.' I said. 'You've never been on a date... what?'

I would say that the next 15 minutes of the night was the most magical thing I've ever experienced. As I was waiting for him to say something, I realised that he was slowly leaning closer and closer towards me. Suddenly, my hands began to sweat and I felt this awful fluttering of butterflies in my stomach that was making me jittery. I could literally hear my heart thumping its way out of my chest. _Calm down, Rose... Oh My God he's going to kiss me!_

And that's when he did.

It was the most breathtaking thing I have ever experienced; I was suddenly feeling a little light-headed and most coincidently in love. He pulled back from the kiss and we both had the chance to take that long over-due breath of oxygen.

'I've never been on a date where I have been fully into the girl I'm out with.' he said awkwardly, not meeting my eyes. 'Until now.' he added in final.

'Like right now? As in with me?' I asked excitedly.

'No, I actually meant yesterday.' he said.

'Oh, so not with me.' I said looking down in dismay.

'I'm joking. Yes, now. With you, this very minute. Actually the last 2 hours and 15 minutes.' he said, love pouring out of his words.

'Speaking of kissing... I didn't really feel...a spark.' I said shyly, 'You want to try again?'

At first, he seemed confused though he soon realised that I wanted him to kiss me again. And there we were making out for a while in the back seat of his car, brushing up against each other, locked in a powerful embrace. I think we were in his car for quite some time due to the sudden halt of our infatuation to my brother tapping on the car window.

'You guys finished yet?' he said amused. I was so shocked by the sight of his face pressed against the glass (and that he had just ruined the perfect moment!) all I could was stare at him in frustration. Of all times Jasper interrupts me, it had to be right now during this very... intimate moment.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett look up at Jasper with a mixture of annoyance and also amusement.

'I guess I should be going.' Emmett turned to me and said.

'Wait! What! Why?' I babbled.

'It's getting late, I should go anyway.' he said. 'By the way, you won't miss me that much. We have rehearsal tomorrow morning.

I laughed at the fact that I knew he was joking. He was right; it was only a couple of hours 'till I'll see him again. And to make it even better, he will be playing, the handsome and passionate Paris in rehearsal tomorrow morning. (Sigh). I am so screwed.

He kissed me goodbye as I got out of the car and drove off into the darkness. _That's it! Time to slaughter my brother!_

As I walked inside, I was greeted with many rooms of silence. Weird. I quickly ran up too my room and shut the door behind me. _And that's how you avoid awkward 20 question sessions! Ha! _I thought. The last statement that popped into my mind before I drifted off to sleep was; _God, Emmett looked so hot in those pants!_

(Okay, Remember paragraphs, you put them in random places, don't forget a disclaimer and for heavens sake… you know what, im not gonna mention the corny moments.)


End file.
